The embodiments herein relate generally to outdoor seating members such as lawn chairs.
Individuals often use lawn chairs in outdoor settings when engaging in activities such as fishing, outdoor concerts, sports events, camping, and the like. In these locations, the ground may be uneven due to hills, potholes, rocks, or the like. This causes one or more of the lawn chair's legs to sink, which positions the user in the chair at an undesirable angle. Several existing chairs comprise one or more adjustable legs that can extend or compress. However, individuals may be unwilling to purchase these chairs due to cost or other considerations. Many of these individuals already have existing lawn chairs without adjustable legs. For this reason, there is a desire to retrofit one or more legs of these existing lawn chairs to have extendable supplementary leg members that can conform to an uneven ground, thereby eliminating the need for these individuals to purchase new chairs
As such, there is a need in the industry for a chair leg extension apparatus for use with an existing leg of a chair that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively supports the chair in a level position when disposed on an uneven ground surface.